fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (Creeper)
|-|Base= |-|Charged= Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War. Assassin's True Name is Creeper, or as she prefers to call herself, Cupa. She is a creature that lurks in the woods and has a very high tendency to explode. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher when Charged and with Bosses of Destruction, High 6-C with Self-Destruct Name: Assassin, Creeper, Cupa Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Creeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with both a sword and bow), Durability Negation, Acrobatics, Magic, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Statistics Amplification (If she is damaged by electricity, she will charge and her stats will amplify immensely), Transformation (Her form changes when she's charged), Self-Destruction and Explosion Manipulation with Self-Destruct (When severely damaged or when feeling intense emotions, Cupa will start to hiss and explode), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs out of her hands), Surface Scaling (Is capable of climbing walls quite quickly), Earth Manipulation (Capable of burrowing herself and hiding in the ground with magecraft), Teleportation (Can teleport up to 400 meters with her teleportation), Poison Manipulation (Can inject poison into an enemy, capable of affecting even servants), Gravity Manipulation (Can temporarily cause someone to float helplessly in mid-air), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause someone to get increasingly tired with Mining Fatigue), Ice Manipulation (If she's within a cold area, her bow is capable of freezing over opponents, slowing their movement), Water Manipulation (Can spit on an enemy, causing them to take damage and potentially even trip), Absorption via Galvanism (Can absorb ambient magical energy as well as incorporeal magical attacks such as lightning, wind, and energy blasts and convert it into electricity for her own use for rapid-self repair and reinforcement), Summoning, Flight, Death Manipulation, and Resistance to projectiles with Bosses of Destruction (Riding the Wither grants her the ability to slowly kill opponents over time with the Wither effect and riding the Ender Dragon grants her resistance to projectiles), Supernatural Luck, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of mortals to replenish their mana), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; All servants have regenerative capabilities), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength, making her comparable to Cleopatra, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Li Shuwen, Phantom of the Opera, and Yan Qing), higher when charged (When she's charged, her strength is comparable to servants like Heracles. Can get even stronger by absorbing more electricity) and with Bosses of Destruction (The Wither and Ender Dragon are comparable to A-ranked Noble Phantasms on their own), Large Island level with Self-Destruct (As an A+-ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher when charged and with Bosses of Destruction Durability: Island level, higher when charged (Has D-rank Endurance, making her not very durable. Her Endurance is comparable to a C-rank when charged and can get even higher if she absorbs more electricity), Large Island level with Bosses of Destruction (The Wither and Ender Dragon are this durable) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with a bow and teleportation, higher with Self-Destruct Standard Equipment: A bow and golden sword Intelligence: Cupa is unknowing about multiple things in the world, due to not interacting with humans for a very long time. She is however a capable combatant and skilled with both a sword and bow. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Self-Destruct: Creeper's most iconic move. An A+-ranked Anti-Army When she is in a highly emotional state or severely damaged, she starts hissing and glowing before she self-destructs. Exploding and killing most foes and absolutely devastating the area around her. Bosses of Destruction: Creeper is capable of summoning both the Wither and the Ender Dragon at her choosing. The Wither is a beast made out of three wither skulls that is mindless and focuses mostly on the offensive. The Ender Dragon is a dragon and guardian of the End which flies around and focuses more on the defensive. Class Skills Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. With a B-rank, Creeper's Presence Concealment is useful for spying on others and it is possible for her to even erase her presence making it extremely difficult for even Servants to detect her, but the rank drops greatly once she prepares to attack. Personal Skills Galvanism: A skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving formless materials such as air manipulation, energy bullets, and beam attacks are converted to electricity and completely nullified, with excess energy being discharged into the environment. Creeper can use the electricity she absorbs to rapidly heal himself and temporarily bolster her abilities and restore her mana reserves. Fleeting: A simple skill that enhances one’s mobility, allowing her to move faster and disengage from battles easier. Marksmanship: A Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Creeper has a D-rank in this skill. All Charged Up!: If Cupa is hit by electricity, she will become charged and change her form. Greatly enhancing her stats by a large amount. Surface Scaling: The ability to scale surfaces easily. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Summoners Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Water Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Nasuverse